


Falling in Love

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Olivia has trouble forgiving Layla, but Asher is there to help.  Set after 2x05.
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Falling in Love

Olivia had been invited to visit Layla for friends and family day at the therapy center. She didn’t really want to go, but both her mom and Asher had convinced her to. She was nervous about what Layla was going to say, and honestly, she hadn’t completely forgiven Layla for what happened at the party.

She was standing in her kitchen waiting for Spencer to come pick her up. She was getting more nervous so she started pacing around her living room.

“Babe, you’ve gotta calm down,” Asher told her. He had wanted to stay with her until Spencer came back to get her. “It’s going to be fine.”

She shook her head. “The last time I talked with her she made fun of my family. And my sobriety,” she said thinking back to that night not so long ago.

“You know she only said those things because she was in pain and needed help.”

“I know that. But my sobriety is one of the most important things to me. I have to fight every day not to use. And she made fun of that. She called me Princess Rehab.”

She looked up at Asher and he could see the pain in her eyes. “Sometimes I think you’re the only one who understands.”

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. “I wish I could go with today. But I’ll be here as soon as it’s over. I’m glad Spencer’s going to be there with you.”

“We’ll see how well that goes over. Layla basically accused me of trying to steal him.”

“But that’s not true,” she quickly added. “You know that, right?”

“I know,” he said, grabbing her other hand and pulling her closer.

“I just don’t want you to think-” she was interrupted by Asher’s lips on hers. It took her somewhat by surprise, but she wasn’t mad about it. Her relationship with Asher was one of the few good things she still had, and she always enjoyed kissing him. 

“What was that for?” she asked. She didn’t want to pull away from him just yet so she kept her forehead pressed against his.

“I know how you feel. This relationship -us- it’s solid.”

She smiled and reached up and touched his cheek. “You’re always here for me.”

They were interrupted by Spencer clearing his throat.. They had no idea how long he had been standing there.

“Sorry,” he said, as Olivia and Asher stepped away from each other. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. You ready to go?” He asked Olivia.

“Yeah. Just let me grab my bag.”

As she ran into the other room, Asher went over to Spencer and quietly asked him to watch out for Olivia today. “I’m worried about her.”

When Spencer and Olivia got in the car, Spencer gave her a look.

“What?”

“You and Asher seem good.”

She couldn’t help but give Spencer a big smile. Every time she thought about Asher she got butterflies in her stomach. “Yeah. We’re good.”

Spencer didn’t need to ask Olivia if she was happy. He could tell by the smile on her face, not to mention that moment he interrupted, that she was starting to fall in love.

Visiting Layla was hard. She was getting better, and Olivia was happy about that. And Layla did apologize for what she said to her and her mom at the party. Olivia wanted to forgive Layla, and she was trying, but she wasn’t there yet.

On the way home she started crying thinking about how broken her friendship with Layla was. Earlier in the year she said that friendship shouldn’t be this hard, and she had to wonder, would it ever get easier? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Spencer parking the car, but when she looked up, she wasn’t at home. She was at Asher’s.

“Thought you might want to be here for a little while after everything.”

“Thank you,” she said, then reaching over to hug him.

She turned around and started walking towards Asher’s house. Asher opened the door for her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked her after they sat down.

She told him that Layla apologized for what she did and that Layla wants to be friends again. “I know she has depression, and I’m trying to forgive her, but... I’m just so tired, Asher.” 

She paused, moving closer so she could lay her head on Asher’s chest and he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. “Do you think I’m a terrible person?”

Her question took him by surprise. She was the kindest, most caring person he had ever met. She was the only one who had stood by him when his life was falling apart. She had saved his life.

He told her all of this and then added, “You forgave me for everything I did. I think you should forgive Layla, too. And maybe one day you all can be friends again.”

She nodded. “She also needs to apologize to you, too. She shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“Well, actually, I kind of want to thank her.”

“Why?” 

“Because you were jealous.”

“I was not!”

He gave her a look that said he knew he wasn’t buying it. “Ok,” she admitted. “I was a little jealous.”

He smiled. “It was the first time that I thought we actually had a chance. Before that night I thought it was maybe all in my head.”

“It wasn’t. Before that night I just didn’t know what to feel. But you gave me that gift and came over the next day... I knew I couldn’t deny how I felt.

She sat up so she was looking straight into his eyes. “Asher, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“That’s good,” he said, putting his arms around her neck, pulling her closer. “Because I’m falling in love with you, too.”

Then he kissed her again. He loved kissing her, and he was so glad he took a chance that morning by coming over to her house and telling her how he felt. Everything they had been through had led him to this: sitting on his couch kissing the girl he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of after the last episode. Olivia and Layla clearly have things to work out. But I know for sure Asher will be there for Olivia for whatever she needs.


End file.
